


Can't Stay

by charming_angel



Series: Criminal Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: xoverland, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><img/></p><p><span class="u">Series</span>: Criminal Slayer<br/><span class="u">Title</span>: Can't stay<br/><span class="u">Fandoms</span>: Buffy the vampire slayer/Criminal Minds<br/><span class="u">Characters:</span>: Faith/Spencer<br/><span class="u">Rating</span>: T, I guess<br/><span class="u">word count:</span> 500<br/><span class="u">Disclaimer</span>: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/><span class="u">Summary</span>: Faith is about to sneak out after a one-night-stand.</p><p>The story will be written from different points of view. This way thoughts can be included for several characters and a better inside into the characters is possible.</p><p>I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.</p><p>A ficlet that I wrote for a challenge in xoverland on lj.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can't Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Criminal Slayer  
> Title: Can't stay  
> Fandoms: Buffy the vampire slayer/Criminal Minds  
> Characters:: Faith/Spencer  
> Rating: T, I guess  
> word count: 500  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: Faith is about to sneak out after a one-night-stand.
> 
> The story will be written from different points of view. This way thoughts can be included for several characters and a better inside into the characters is possible.
> 
> I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.
> 
> A ficlet that I wrote for a challenge in xoverland on lj.

“So, you’re leaving...”

Faith winced. She had hoped to leave while he was asleep. It would have been easier; and why stay longer than you had to after a one-night stand? Things tended to get awkward.

Tonight however was different. For the first time Faith thought about staying. There was just something about Spencer. Sure, he was a geek. But he treated her with respect and the way he looked at her made her feel special. It was nice to snuggle up to him while he was asleep. It made her feel like what they had was more than just sex. She didn’t get to feel that often, so she decided to stay. That was before she saw his weapon and badge on the way to the bathroom. He was FBI! How the hell had she ended up in bed with an FBI agent???

“I’m sorry,” she said. She could have told him that she had to work in the morning and didn’t want to wake him, but for some reason she didn’t want to lie to him.

“You could have said goodbye or left a message.” Yeah, right, what kind of message would that be? Besides, it wasn’t like he expected her to stay. He wasn’t exactly lucky when it came to women. Actually he was a complete mess when faced with a beautiful woman. And Faith… well, she was way out of his league. He probably should be happy that she paid attention to him at all. And what kind of attention that had been…

Faith wasn’t sure what to say. She wasn’t good with stuff like this. Sex was fine; sex was easy, but anything more than that? It was a complete mystery to her. And besides, what was she supposed to say? Sorry, I like you, but I had to sneak out, because I’m a wanted fugitive and you’re an FBI agent?

Spencer looked at her, surprised that she was still there. Obviously she wanted to leave and didn’t have anything to say to him, so why was she hesitating? Then she glanced over to his desk, his very messy desk. He really had to make an effort to clean up at some point. He then frowned, as he saw his gun. He usually didn’t leave it lying around, but he must have forgotten to put it away last night.

Turning back to Faith he noticed that she looked bothered. His eyes widened.

“Oh, no… It’s not what you think…. I’m not some crazy lunatic with a gun. I’m working for the FBI. Seriously!” He grabbed his badge to show her.

Faith actually had to smile at that. As if anyone would think he was a crazy lunatic! Besides, she’d know, she used to be one.

“I know,” she said, as she stepped closer and kissed him.

“It’s just…” She sighed again. There was nothing she could say to make the situation better.

“I have to go.” That said she pulled away and turned to leave.


End file.
